


Старшинство

by Lorgo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorgo/pseuds/Lorgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"– Отвали, – прозвучало хрипло, как будто меня кто-то придушил. – Я не гей."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Старшинство

– Ты мне скажи, зачем ты это сделал?  
Я лежал на берегу озера, пытаясь отдышаться, выкашливая воду из легких. Сириус ходил кругами, откидывая волосы с лица и кидая на меня быстрые, полные укоризны взгляды. Нервничал, беспокоился и злился.  
Зайдясь новым приступом кашля, я попытался подняться на четвереньки и отползти от собственной одежды, чувствуя, что сейчас меня вырвет водой. Брат подскочил, подхватывая меня под руки, но я отпихнул его и таки вывалил проглоченную воду под кустик. Вместе со съеденным обедом.  
– Зачем ты попытался утопиться, Рег? – вновь спросил он, оттягивая меня от неаппетитной лужи. Тут уж я не сопротивлялся. – Эскуро.  
– Я не топился, – с неуместным в этой ситуации достоинством возразил я, подавляя очередной позыв кашля. – Я закалялся.  
– Ты?! С твоей-то склонностью к простуде?! Одевайся, братец. Нечего голышом в середине сентября вокруг озера скакать.  
– Не веришь – не надо, – фыркнул я. – Больно нужна мне твоя поддержка, мистер Совершенство.  
Я отвернулся, заклинанием высушивая плавки и натягивая на себя одежду. Было обидно. Лучше бы я действительно утонул, чем унижался сейчас, испытывая идиотское чувство благодарности к Сириусу. И ведь все было из-за него. Наш прекрасный, атлетически сложенный красавец-Блэк! «Регулус, познакомишь с братом? Регулус, а он во сне говорит? Регулус, а у него есть девушка? Регулус, что он любит, что ему подарить на день рождения?» Брр!!  
– Вот оно что, – в голосе братца сквозит горечь.  
– Не смей читать мои мысли! – взвился я. Сейчас хватило бы одной искры, чтобы я загорелся яростью.  
– А ты вслух не думай! – рявкнул Сириус, хватая меня за плечи и разворачивая лицом к себе. – Я что, виноват, что ты у нас без таланта? Моя вина, что нас все время сравнивают? Да, я лучше тебя, но я же…  
Он осекся, и я знал, почему. Я плохо сдерживался, особенно в ссорах с ним, и сейчас на моем лице наверняка была нарисована такая гримаса злобы и ненависти, что не только он – Беллатриса испугалась бы.  
– Отпусти, – прошипел я, едва сдерживая желание плюнуть этому самовлюбленному болвану в лицо. – И не смей прикасаться ко мне. Я тебе ничего не должен и благодарить не стану.  
– Рег…  
– Отпусти!!!  
– Хорошо, хорошо…  
Он отстранился, обиженно надув губы – девчонки моего курса тут принялись бы ожесточенно хихикать и перешептываться, обсуждая, какое у него красивое при этом становится лицо. Нарцисса бы смягчилась и успокоилась. Белла наверняка съязвила бы. А я… я фыркнул, завязал шнурок на ботинке и, развернувшись, пошел прочь – в сторону Хогвартса, оставляя расстроенного Сириуса дуться на меня и весь свет заодно.  
Ну и пусть, больно он мне нужен.

Сравнения с Сириусом меня основательно напрягали. Вполне естественно для ребенка из аристократической семьи: уникальность крови есть уникальность волшебника в целом. Мерлин, я страстно желал выйти из тени брата, доказать, что я тоже многого стою, но случая не предоставлялось, несмотря на мои усилия.

Крессида Селвин должна была ждать меня возле лестницы на Астрономическую Башню. Я тешил себя надеждой, что это будет хотя бы малым подобием свиданья, но в глубине души знал: опять последуют вопросы о красавчике-Сириусе, что не могло не раздражать.  
Появился я минута в минуту назначенного времени, успев привести себя в порядок после неудачного купания в озере. Крессида же опаздывала уже на десять минут, и я начинал медленно, но верно звереть – я вообще не очень-то терпеливый, да и скидку на то, что она барышня, не делал. В конце концов, она происходила из чистокровного рода, а основные правила общего для всех семей этикета требуют пунктуальности.  
Но она явилась – наконец-то. Ее нельзя было назвать красавицей, но все-таки была вполне себе симпатичной – для свидания сойдет. На самом деле я не питал особой любви к девушкам, но хотел, чтобы все у меня было как надо, а свидания – неотъемлемая жизнь для молодого человека.   
– Регулус, – она кивнула, здороваясь. Я сделал то же самое, не упустив возможности придать своему лицу вид холодной отчужденности. Наказание за опоздание – именно так.  
Крессида заложила руки за спину, выжидающе глядя на меня. Я хотел было сказать, чтобы она поскорее задавала свои вопросы о брате и валила на все четыре стороны, но потом понял всю изощренность действия и неволей даже восхитился этой юной леди. Однако, чтобы потешить ее самолюбие, я решил не раскрывать карты, давая ей доиграть партию до конца.  
– Хочешь на свидание с Сириусом? – безмятежно спросил я, перенимая ее позу и раскачиваясь с носка на пятку.  
– Нет, – глаза Селвин блеснули, и она улыбнулась – только уголками губ, но все же.  
Я сделал недоумевающий вид, вопросительно глядя на нее.  
– Думай.  
А глаза-то шальные. Меня аж гордость за себя взяла – ну надо же, хоть кто-то влюбился в меня, а не в моего брата.  
– Пойдешь со мной на свидание? – с показной осторожностью спросил я, про себя моля небо: «Только бы она не захихикала».  
К ее чести, она этого не сделала. Вообще, подобная привычка девчонок меня дико раздражала: они делали это настолько мерзко, что желание просто подойти к ним пропадало начисто.  
Крессида улыбнулась с еще большей теплотой и склонила голову на бок, будто птичка. И одними губами ответила:  
– Да.

«Это успех», – думал я, уже лежа на кровати перед сном. Жалко, что Сириуса Селвин не интересовала – было бы гораздо приятнее, если бы я увел у него девушку, но и так тоже сойдет.  
На самом деле брат мой на любовном фронте замечен не был. Он не избегал девчонок, но ни одна не могла похвастаться даже мимолетным поцелуем – Сириус с истинно гриффиндорским упорством избегал подобных неловких моментов. Наверное, у него была броня против стрел Амура; впрочем, я мог бы похвастаться тем же, но на практике такого не испытывал – столько поклонниц, чье количество увеличивалось с каждым прожитым днем все сильнее, мне и не снилось.

На завтрак мы с Кресс шли, взявшись за руку. Селвин сияла, будто это у меня была гора поклонниц, которых она успешно обскакала, и это не могло не льстить. Я же держал марку, оставаясь холодным и неприступным, позволив себе только быстрый взгляд на стол Гриффиндора. Братец выглядел слегка озадаченным и не совсем довольным. Это радовало: может, теперь поймет, каково это – быть в моей шкуре.  
За завтраком Крессида шепталась со своими подружками – судя по их взглядам, обо мне. Был повод гордиться собой, чем я успешно занимался.  
Вскоре она убежала – на травологию. Она была младше меня на год, а потому убивать время вместе нам оставалось только вечером, чему, судя по ее недовольному лицу, она рада не была. Я же продолжал неспешно завтракать, пока чья-то тяжелая рука не опустилась мне на плечо.  
– Чего тебе, Блетчли? – спросил я, подумав, что капитан нашей квиддичной команды. Рука у него и впрямь была тяжелая, что я испытывал не раз. Мне постоянно доставался подзатыльник после каждой игры с гриффиндорцами: чертов Поттер явно был лучшим ловцом, чем я. Впрочем, за халяву на тренировках можно было тоже огрести. Блетчли со всей серьезностью брался за дело и от остальных требовал того же.  
Кэп молчал, и я недовольно обернулся. Ошибочка вышла – надо мной грозной горой стоял брат, угрюмый и обиженный.  
– А, привет, – равнодушно отозвался я. В моей душе поднималось ликование – я все-таки задел его, черт подери! У меня едва получалось сохранять спокойствие – хотелось вопить от радости пошлые стишки о гриффиндорцах, которые на Слизерине были популярны. Но я был чистокровным, а потому умел не давать эмоциям вырваться наружу, спасибо матушкиному воспитанию.  
– Кто она? – мрачно спросил Сириус. Вид у него был такой, будто он полсотни своих дружков отправил на верную смерть.  
– Я не обязан перед тобой отчитываться, – со скучающим видом ответил я и вернулся к поглощению омлета.  
– Я твой старший брат, – возразил он еще более мрачно.  
Я фыркнул и произнес, не соизволив даже повернуться:  
– Ты умер для семьи. Забыл?  
Честно говоря, я не думал, что это его так заденет и разозлит. Он сдернул меня со скамьи, развернул лицом к себе и без замаха дал мне в глаз.  
От этого я, мягко говоря, обалдел. Глаз медленно распухал, а я так и стоял возле скамьи, ошалело глядя вслед гордо уходящему брату.  
Ну что ж, теперь переборщил уже я.

Вечером Крессида, увидев «подарочек» Сириуса, потащила меня в Больничное Крыло. Сам я идти не хотел – не любил эту заботливую клушу Помфри, которая причитала даже из-за самых мелких повреждений. Синяков у меня благодаря квиддичу и капитану было полно, а потому я держал при себе баночку мази для них. Она не столько лечила, сколько маскировала фингалы, но от этого почему-то не помогала.  
Фонарь под глазом Помфри вывела всего за минуту. Повозмущалась, конечно, драчливости мальчиков, но я вовремя удалился, таща за собой мою новую подружку.  
– Это кто тебя так? – спросила Кресс уже в гостиной. Я сидел на диване, вдумчиво изучая спертую из домашней библиотеки книжку по темной магии, а Селвин лежала, умостив свою хорошенькую голову у меня на коленях.  
– Брат повеселился, – отозвался я. Болтать с Крессидой особо не хотелось – глава, посвященная способам использовать Империус, была весьма интересной. Какой же дурак откажется от такой полезной информации?  
Впрочем, она была умничкой: с одних только интонаций поняла, что вести беседу я не намерен, и умолкла, наслаждаясь моим присутствием. Неслыханно и поразительно – я не уставал радоваться такому пристальному вниманию к моей персоне. Кроме того, я надеялся, что Кресс – ступенька к свержению всеобщего идола Сириуса Блэка и поднявшемуся до звезд меня. Нет, серьезно – это внушало мне небывалую уверенность в себе, да и воодушевляло тоже. Готовность к подвигам из меня так и перла, но я благоразумно удерживал ее при себе – не время и не место.

В озеро лезть я больше не рискнул – кто знает, вдруг Сириус только и ждет, чтобы спасти меня и снова оставить в долгу перед ним. К тому же, участились тренировки, и Блетчли выжимал из нас все соки. Я старался, как мог, пытаясь достичь уровня чертова Поттера, но, кажется, мне это не удавалось.  
Как-то капитан потащил меня за трибуны во время тренировки гриффиндорцев, и все время, что мы там провели, шипел мне в ухо о том, что я обязательно должен их переплюнуть. Он не слушал даже незначительных возражений, чертов фанатик, и я понимал: если на следующей тренировке я буду летать так, как умею, получу по почкам за «отсутствие старания». Блетчли требовал от меня слишком много, и я даже начал подумывать, а не уйти ли из команды, но резко оборвал себя: Блэки не сдаются.  
Впрочем, тренировки отвлекали меня от мыслей о том, как же стать круче Сириуса. Кажется, это становилось манией, но мне было все равно: этот пункт вошел в список «Я должен».  
Нормально отдохнуть у меня как-то не получалось. Я приходил в гостиную разбитым и усталым, но приходилось садиться за уроки. К тому же, Крессида постоянно крутилась рядом и даже начала меня раздражать своим мельтешением, но я терпел. До поры-до времени.

– Регулус, – как-то решила она «поговорить начистоту».  
Положение усугубляло то, что я спал носом в учебнике по трансфигурации, и, естественно, ее вещаний не слышал, пока она не дернула меня за плечо.  
– Чего тебе? – не очень-то добродушно спросил я. Характер после побудки у меня всегда был отвратительный.  
– Мне кажется, – ее голос артистически дрожал, – мне кажется, что ты… – драматическая пауза, – меня не любишь.  
Я фыркнул, встряхнув головой, и сцепил пальцы в замок. Что за театр? Она думает, что может управлять мной?  
– Ты права, – безмятежно отозвался я. На нее любо-дорого было посмотреть: рот раскрыла, побледнела, и губы дрожали уже по-настоящему.   
Да, в последнее время я что-то действительно перебарщиваю.  
– Я пошутил, – сообщил я, понимая, что она вот-вот разревется. Сопли я не любил: мне хватило только представить, как она будет размазывать слезы по щекам, чтобы пожалеть о своих словах.  
– Иди сюда, – я улыбнулся и раскинул руки, чтобы обнять ее. Кресс бросилась ко мне – только для того, чтобы в истерике попытаться избить меня своими маленькими кулачками с воплями: «Ненавижу тебя, Блэк!»

Судя по всему, Крессида на меня страшно обиделась. Она игнорировала меня в гостиной, садилась за стол подальше, а если и смотрела на меня, то только с холодом льдов в Арктике.  
Мне, если честно, было все равно. Извиняться – не в моих привычках, а кроме того, я наслаждался этим своим внезапным одиночеством. Все-таки сложно с этими девчонками – одни проблемы.  
Единственное, что меня расстраивало, так это злорадный вид Сириуса, сразу же заметившего нашу ссору. Я гордо вздергивал подбородок, а когда он пялился совсем нестерпимо, кидал в него кусочки каши – довольно метко, надо заметить. Правда, один раз я попал в рыжую грязнокровку Эванс и чуть было не получил от Поттера. Спас меня, как ни странно, чертов Сириус, насильно усадивший его обратно. Взгляд Джеймса говорил: «Ну и получишь ты у меня, Блэк!», но я не боялся – еще чего.

– Ну что, Регулус, – торжествующе поинтересовался брат, когда я только собраться выйти из-за стола, – скучаешь по своей подружке?  
Я привычно швырнул в него кашу, и наконец-то смог с наслаждением полюбоваться на близком расстоянии, как овсянка медленно стекает по его лицу. А он утерся рукавом. Вот свинья.   
– Не твое дело, – все-таки соизволил ответить я, брезгливо отодвинувшись подальше. – И не надо мне твоих «я твой старший брат», знаю я, чем все закончится.  
Он нахмурился будто бы, но видно было, что злорадство его никуда не пропало. Я раздраженно закатил глаза и на всякий случай зачерпнул ложкой еще каши; впрочем, брата это не волновало.  
– Если хочешь, можешь поплакаться мне в жилетку, Регги, – произнес он, смакуя каждое слово.  
Неудивительно, что я взбесился. Сам не понял только, от чего: от этого фамильярного «Регги», которое я дико ненавидел, как и все прочие сокращения моего имени, или от унизительного предложения «поплакаться», которое приняла бы только девчонка, да и то не каждая.  
– Сгинь, – резко ответил я. – Сгинь, или я за себя не отвечаю.  
– Бедный Регги, – издевательски протянул Сириус, расплываясь в широкой ухмылке. – Потерял подружку и так страдает, что даже на брата родного готов сорваться. Давайте все пожалеем его, такого несчастного и никчем…  
Договорить он не успел: я взял тарелку с овсянкой и залепил ей ему в лицо так, что тарелка разбилась, и мелкие осколки вместе с кашей впились ему в лицо.  
– Я предупреждал, – безразлично произнес я. Я говорил тихо, но ситуация выходила из-под контроля, и на нас пялились уже со всех столов. Только этого не хватало.  
Я не стал дожидаться, когда он придет в себя. Я просто вышел из-за стола, хотя на самом деле мне хотелось вылить на него тыквенный сок и дать подзатыльника еще крепче, чем получалось у Блетчли. Но я выше грязных маггловских разборок. Хватит с него и тарелки.  
Однако злость моя от этого не уменьшилась. Я понял, что просто обязан ему отомстить, причем сделать это жестоко и эстетично. Как – я пока еще не придумал, но собирался этим заняться.

Дни шли, и моя ненависть пускала корни в глубине души, а вот злость Крессиды наоборот оттаивала. Теперь она садилась гораздо ближе, и выглядела не так холодно, но все равно молчала. Я ее понимал: идти на мир – слишком унизительно, особенно если оскорбили тебя. Но я тоже молчал: мне интересно было, чем все закончится.  
А потом мне пришла записка: «У астрономической башни, полночь». Почерк был каллиграфический: сразу понятно, что писала девчонка, но не Крессида, уж ее-то писанину я помнил. Мне стало любопытно, и я решил, что обязательно приду, и даже не подумал о том, как будет орать громовещатель от матушки, если Филч меня поймает. О да, я любил совать нос в чужие и не очень дела, этого у меня не отнять.

Как ни странно, я опоздал – меня чуть не застукала кошатина нашего завхоза. В тени гобелена стояла моя визави, и я коротко кивнул, жестом предлагая ей выйти под свет факела. Только вот произошла небольшая ошибка. Не моя визави.  
Мой.  
Сириус Блэк собственной персоной. Было два варианта: либо он узнал о встрече и спровадил барышню, либо автором записки являлся он.  
Я склонялся ко второму мнению.  
– Лили написала, – честно признался он, понимая, о чем я думаю. – Если бы почерк был мой, ты бы не пришел.  
– Считай, что я и не приходил, – проговорил я без единой эмоции в голосе и тут же развернулся, намереваясь отправиться в гостиную.  
Не вышло: он вцепился в мое плечо мертвой хваткой. Я попытался стряхнуть его руку; потом – отцепить, но сил у меня явно не хватало.  
– Отвали, – процедил я и добавил: – Ничтожество.  
Сириус не обиделся, как ни странно и тихо произнес:  
– Погоди.  
В этом слове слышалась просьба. Он просил – и это было поразительно, потому что наш Мистер Совершенство никогда бы до этого не опустился. Я был польщен и шокирован одновременно, а потому замер на месте, кинув вопросительный взгляд через плечо.  
Он замялся, не зная, как начать. Я мысленно дал ему три минуты – не собирался же я ждать вечность, пока он придумает, какую лапшу мне на уши повесить.  
– Не мирись с ней, – наконец сказал он, – пожалуйста.  
Он, видимо, решил применить шоковую терапию. Что ж, ему это вполне удалось, потому что я от удивления даже забыл, что надо держать лицо.   
– Это почему? – наконец смог спросить я, мысленно ставя себе галочку в списке «Растоптать Сириуса Блэка».  
– Ты достоин лучшего.  
Обалдеть, какой пафос. Ну надо же, печется обо мне, вы на него посмотрите. Я ухмыльнулся и посмотрел в эти заботливые и преданные глаза. И мне все равно было, потому что слушаться его я не собирался.  
– Забавно, – протянул я. – И кто же мне подходит? Мистер Совершенство?  
– А почему бы и нет? – ответил он. И самое ужасное – он говорил серьезно.  
Эта шоковая терапия чуть не ввела меня в кому. У меня аж рот раскрылся, и я никак не мог найти слов, которые объяснили бы ему, что он полный придурок, и так со мной нельзя.   
– Мы же братья, – наконец смог сказать я, надеясь, что это поставит его на место.  
– Я умер для семьи. Забыл?  
Повторил мои слова, гад. Бил моим же оружием, и я не знал, что ответить, хотя такое случалось со мной редко.  
«Завтра же помирюсь с Кресс», – решил я.  
А Сириус видимо решил, что мое молчание означает согласие. Толкнул меня к стене, прижал к ней и осторожно коснулся губами губ. Точнее, попытался, потому что я вовремя отвернулся, и губы мазнули меня по щеке.  
Бред.  
– Отвали, – прозвучало хрипло, как будто меня кто-то придушил. – Я не гей.  
– Я тоже так думал, – ответил брат. – Но…  
Слушать я его не стал – нашел в себе силы и оттолкнул его от себя, чуть ли не бегом бросаясь в коридор.  
Сказать, что я испугался, значило бы не сказать ничего.


End file.
